


Written by Chr. Marlowe, gent.

by WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Doctor Faustus - Christopher Marlowe, Historical RPF, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF, Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Animated Collage, Animated GIFs, Dark, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Embedded Images, Gen, Gif Collage, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: Злые языки утверждали, что для того, чтобы написать своего «Фауста» Кит, как и его герой, продал душу Дьяволу.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF_History_Porn_2021_спецквест





	Written by Chr. Marlowe, gent.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Задание: Божественное.  
> 2\. Полноразмер открывается при нажатии на картинку.  
> 3\. Written by Chr. Marlowe, gent. — фраза на титуле посмертного издания «Трагической истории доктора Фауста».  
> 4\. Исходники: капсы сериала, изображения из открытых источников.

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/b0/c0/7jkCNfjb_o.gif)


End file.
